


Wally's Wall-Stars

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sexuality Bending, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: Teens Kasey and Ted watch a video featuring young Pokemon trainer Wally and his companion Kirlia, and end up trapped with many other boys and Pokemon, even being made to star in a video of their own with some unexpected guests.A weird one. Please let me know what you think, though, feedback and critiques are always appreciated.
Kudos: 16





	Wally's Wall-Stars

Kasey grinned at his friend while the video file loaded up. "You're gonna love it. I know you really liked that new girl from Littleroot but this boy... Mmph. Him and his Kirlia are something else. It's crazy that they're so hung, too. No idea where it comes from…" The teenaged trainer's heart raced at the thought of being able to see the two cute males in the video again.

The file name caught the eye of Kasey's friend, Ted. "'Dontopenthis.mp4'? Really clever, Kasey." The other teen rolled his eyes.

Kasey angrily retorted, "I didn't name it that! This one came that way. I even had my Rotom possess the computer, to check. There were no viruses or anything in the file." In the meantime, the file had opened. Though Kasey was concerned. "Hnn… The file did open instantly last time. Why did it take so long, this time?" 

Ted shrugged. The display transitioned from black to depicting a blue room with white hearts on a wallpaper in the background.

"Ah! It's on!", came a youthful male voice. The gentle clacking of heels could be heard as the two stars of the video sauntered on from opposite ends.

"Holy shit…" Ted's jaw dropped; Kasey was grinning madly. It was a boy with green hair, and a Kirlia. Both of them were in bunny suits, the kind worn for lewd purposes rather than an actual bunny costume, complete with ear headbands, puffy tails on the back of the teddy, and matching cuffs, as well as the heels of course. Though in a break from the norm, they wore latex leggings that came most of the way up their thigh rather than hose. 

On top of that, the boy had a thin, white collar, while the Kirlia wore a more traditional black leather one. Yet the most significant detail that both teens' eyes were drawn to, was their packages. Neither of the on-screen boys made any attempt to conceal or tuck away these heavy schlongs; the teddy was simply nudged to the side, in front. They had to be a foot and a half-long, each! With balls each the size of a small melon, resting below. Kirlia's entire length was also the same green color as his lower body, rather than the more fleshy colors that the boy's had.

In response to this, both the teens undid their pants, and let their own comparatively-small members out. They began lightly touching and rubbing to the sight of these two young cuties on-screen. "Mmf, fuck… Aren't you glad you came over?" Kasey gave his friend a teasing smile, which got an eye roll in response.

"So I guess we should get started, huh? Hey, out there, perverts! My name is Wally." Kasey felt his blood run cold. This was the same file with the same intro, but he didn't address the audience last time. Or say his name. 

"Wh… He didn't say that before!" Kasey tried to pause it but clicking the pause button did nothing. Neither did closing the window. Wally stood there and crossed his arms, blinking too, looking serious in spite of his wild green hair and bunny outfit and… The thing between his legs. Kirlia just looked around. 

"What the fuck? What is this?!" Ted had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He tried to get up, but he couldn't leave his chair. "Ahh! I can't stand up!" Kasey tried too and found similar results. Wally cleared his throat, and their attention turned back to him. "What do you want from us?! I'm sorry!"

Wally didn't respond to that though. He only continued with what he wanted to say anyway. "Kirlia and I know all about the stuff pervs like you have downloaded and watched. And some of it's kinda sad. But we also thought you'd like to put those perverted minds to use. Rather than just jerking off to cute boys and girls doing lewd things, we're gonna give you lives filled with lewdness!" During all of this, he spoke with a helpful, happy tone. Like he was doing something positive.

"I--I don't want that at all! What the fuck is this?" Kasey looked around frantically. He couldn't move his legs, even. Ted couldn't either. 

"Nggh, this is all your fault! How do we get out of this?!" Ted struggled, but found he could move an arm. He moved it… And it fell right into a position where he could grab his erection. Kasey found the same thing happened to him. "Huh?"

Wally spoke up again. "You're gonna jerk off to us! One last hurrah for you before you start your new lives." Kirlia and Wally turned their bodies away from the camera, playfully wiggling their small but round butts. The two terrified teens could only watch, hearts pounding, painfully aroused in spite of being stuck. Sure enough, their hands began to move in time with the wiggling of the boy butts on screen, all the way down the shaft... Then slowly back up. The slow, steady pumping caused them to wince. "Feels good, huh?" Wally smirked. He grabbed a handful of his fleshy ass and spanked it. "And if you're still worried or in denial, just know that the sooner you give in, the sooner it'll feel so much better."

Kasey was not happy, at all. He didn't want this to happen! He desperately tried to come up with a reason that explained how it wasn't his fault. But he had gone out of his way to find this sort of content, and downloaded and opened a questionable file that outright told him not to do so. Tears welled up in his eyes while he gritted his teeth, still stroking to Wally and Kirlia.

Next to him, Ted was angry about the situation too. He had just come over to watch and get off to a special kind of porn, and now he was stuck and something was apparently going to happen to him. But some depraved part of him found it… Exciting, almost? He wondered, fantasized even, about what Wally was going to do to them. His eyes stayed stuck on their young, tight asses as he got into his continued rubbing. 

"By the way, you're not just gonna have one orgasm, so don't hold back!" Wally's chipper voice reassured them as he spun back around and looked to Kirlia. "Now, Kirl, how about you give 'em what they really want?" Kirlia nodded and lowered himself to his knees. His fat sack nearly touched the floor, and his cock (like Wally's) sagged under its own weight somewhat. His hands came up and pressed into Wally's engorged nuts, causing the human male to gasp. "Nnf, j-jeez, Kirls. Do you want me to cum early?" The Pokemon looked up at him and gave a wry grin, then began to eagerly lick up the shaft and to the tip of Wally's pulsating rod. The licking continued and Wally kept moaning, unable to help himself.

The sight was too much for the two observing males, who started jerking faster. Kasey hadn't realized it yet, but control over their stroking had returned to him. Ted certainly had though. He gripped his cock a bit tighter and pumped quickly, loving the sight of two girly boys engaged in something so incredibly lewd.

"Nnphh… I-I dunno what's gonna happen, but you were right, Kasey. This is pretty fucking hot." Ted licked his lips and pumped harder, as Kirlia kneaded Wally's balls and firmly pressed into the underside of the human's shaft with his tongue, hefting it up as he bathed it in saliva. Seeing it caused Ted to wriggle around as much as he could. "Ohhffuck, I--I'm… Cumming!" Multiple hot, gooey ropes shot out, the male breathing heavily. But he noticed that while it felt good, his refractory period was no longer present. "Oh fuck yeah!" He kept jerking off as Kirlia suddenly opened wide, taking most of Wally's length in, the Pokemon letting the long, ample rod slip down his throat.

That proved to be too much for Kasey. "Mnhh, aghhh, m-man…!" He jerked harder and felt release wash over his body as multiple spurts of jizz fired off onto his shirt, followed by the same realization as Ted. "Oh! We can just keep going…!" The pair began to really get into it, even Kasey, whose apprehension seemed to dissipate with that first orgasm. They watched with intent as Wally blushed from Kirlia's eagerness, raising a hand to his mouth due to surprise at his partner's ability. Kirlia started blowing Wally, head bobbing back and forth, throat bulging with that thick boy-rod. Wally stood there, wobbling somewhat on his heels, really enjoying the sensation of being sucked off while having his bloated cum tanks massaged.

Kirlia started to move faster which made Wally let out a pleasured cry. "Aggh! K-kirls, if you do that, I'm gonna cum! Mnh, make sure to pull off if that's what you want…! Gotta give the perverts the money shot they're desperate for!" The "perverts" only enjoyed his words now, both of them internally wanting to see Wally unload. "Hoooo, it's--It's too much! Kirls, I'm-- I'm cumming!" Kirlia slipped the cock out of his mouth and began to jerk it off with both hands. Wally's eyes shut as he grabbed his own hips and thrusted forward. Cum rocketed out of the tip, a huge spurt of gooey seed, easily flying several feet. And then another spurt. And another. Plenty of it hit Kirlia, coating his face and body, while he kept pumping the ejaculating prick.

Seeing this sent the two viewers over the edge and they suddenly came again, together, panting as they did. Wally's orgasm kept going for another thirty seconds and then trailed off, leaving part of the floor in front of him a sticky mess. Yet he didn't pause for a break. His breathing still heavily, he only grinned at the camera.

"Phew, that felt good. Still keeping up? We've got a lot more to go…" Wally's audience kept stroking, as time and sense disappeared for them. They watched, and came, as Wally fucked Kirlia's tight little hole. As Kirlia bounced Wally on his cock. As they 69'd, Wally ate Kirlia's ass out while the latter jerked off, as they tore their bunny outfits off and made out and fucked like animals while coated in their own semen. All of this drove the depraved males that Wally had ensnared to keep jerking off, and cumming, until the last thing they saw before passing out was Wally's cum-coated and leaking ass bobbing on top of Kirlia, their balls smacking together as the trainer mercilessly drove into his Pokemon. 

Ted woke up first. His consciousness returned to him as everything felt… Off. He couldn't move his body, and he felt a weight pulling him down. He took a deep breath, and gagged. The scent of sex, of pure lust and cum and of course sweat, permeated the air. He could hear groans and moans and whimpers on all sides, as well as sounds of… Something, dripping. What made him open his eyes was the feeling of his cock being rubbed; it felt much bigger than before. He had wanted to keep them closed, in the hopes that not seeing this reality wouldn't make it real. But he learned that every bit of it, was even more perverse than he could have fathomed.

He was embedded in a wall. Trapped there by some sort of fabric that encased his entire form, sans his head and… The incredible endowment he now possessed. It was huge. A cock easily 2 feet in length, as thick as a soda bottle, with a couple semi-prominent veins running along its surface. He couldn't see his balls but they definitely felt larger, and swollen, almost painfully so. The stimulation that had coaxed him into opening his eyes was… A Mew?! A huge dick and balls hung between it's small legs as well. But it made eye contact with Ted, as it focused intently on rubbing and licking the shaft, making him gasp and wince. He wasn't used to so much pleasure all at once.

He tried to get his mind off Mew by looking around. Well, he couldn't really turn his head due to the material keeping most of him pinned, but across from him was another wall. And there wasn't just one person over there; the noise made that clear. No, about 8 feet away there was another wall. Embedded with a mix of human boys, and Pokemon. All with swollen cocks and sacks full of cum, balls churning just like his to produce plenty of the stuff. The others were part of the noise he heard, too. All of them seemed lost in a sea of pleasure, as he noticed member after throbbing member spurting or leaking cum. Their faces looked distorted into those of someone fully immersed in utter sexual ecstasy, both the humans and Pokemon. Something about it was undeniably arousing. Ted noticed he was sweating in the confines of this lewd prison, yet it only intensified everything he was experiencing.

"Ohhh yessss." He even realized he was moaning without meaning to, lost in the painfully hot scene before him when combined with the feeling of Mew rubbing and squeezing his cock. His voice sounded higher-pitched than he remembered but he could barely pay attention to that. He wanted to cum so badly, to have his huge, heavy cock ejaculate like all the others…! His chest heaved under the rubbery fabric holding him down, his breathing getting heavy while his body twitched and writhed to the best of its abilities. Suddenly, his throbbing appendage erupted, becoming slightly harder as cum rushed out the tip. Thick strands of jizz flew several feet before dropping, and they just kept coming out! 

Mew let out a few catlike titters, its small hands letting go of Ted's weighty cock. It bobbed and bounced on it's own, cum still flying out from the tip. Mew gave Ted a little wave and flew off; Ted could only incoherently mumble. He wanted to say 'Wait! Keep going!', but his mind was too overwhelmed for that. Every sense but taste was being filled with continual erotic stimulation, to the point that even when his orgasm subsided, he felt like he needed to cum again. And sure enough, even without Mew's aid, he did. More spunk rocketed out of his twitching cock just like the others here. Ted was as much of a resident as any of the others, now.

"Mnhh. Wh-where am I…?" Were the words that quietly left Kasey's mouth. He had woken up stuck in some wall thing, with a much larger package. A heavily-endowed Jirachi had made him cum and then flew off, letting him get off until he blacked out. He was almost content to lie where he was, on the hard floor he could vaguely make out as he partly returned to consciousness. Until someone began shaking his body, that is. 'Hey… Kasey, is that you?' Came a familiar voice that almost managed to sound younger than Kasey remembered.

His eyes opened and he looked up. He yelped, as did the kid who was shaking him. But the kid looked like… "Ted?! I-is that you?!" He looked to be a preteen! With a youthful face and slim figure, the only grown thing about him was his cock! Kasey sat up and looked down, realizing he was younger too. 

"I'm glad to see you, Kasey! This place is so fucked up. I dunno why we're… Like this-" Ted gestured to their swollen appendages. “- Or where the fuck we even are!” He then looked around to help demonstrate his point. They were in a small room with soft, blue tile flooring, and the wallpaper behind them was blue with white hearts. "This looks familiar…" Then he saw them. Pointed at the pair were cameras. "Huh?" They didn't look to be on, from where he was sitting. 

A voice spoke from nowhere. It, too, had an air of familiarity to it. "Your first filming session. This'll be fun! Just relax and let it come naturally. We've already got some things planned to make you two stars."

"Whoooa. Didja hear that, Ted?! Stars!" Kasey's words had an air of innocence to them. As he and Ted got up, he looked concerned. The thought had occurred to him, but he didn't want to blurt it out. The pair then moved into what seemed like the best position for the camera. They pressed their bodies together, their fat cocks rubbing up against one-another, then a red light came on the recording devices.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Teddy, and this is Kasey." He looked nervous, but the words just seemed to flow. "We're new here. And totally gay for each other." He grinned, squeezing Kasey's small, soft butt. Kasey nuzzled against him in turn. "If you watch our stuff, you can expect to see nothing but cute boys like us having a good time. The only thing straight here, is your trip to a satisfying orgasm." He gave the camera a wink. Then Kasey kissed him on the lips. The two boys moaned, as their hands began exploring each other's bodies. They had previously just been friends, having met in elementary school and going to high school together. They shared a particular interest, but both had had girlfriends at one time or another. Both were bisexual. But after what Teddy had said, neither of them felt even an ounce of a desire for women.

This soft foreplay was causing both their cocks to ache, starting to demand more and more attention, which the two males started wanting to give. There was also this other need, building up in their stomachs, but neither quite knew what. This didn't stop them from seeking to sate their appendages' desires; Ted lowered himself to the floor, and Kasey followed suit. Ted made his (boy)friend lie back, while the prone male's cock still stood up. Then he moved forward, pressing his own prick into his lover's. This nudged the other one down, pressing it into Kasey's body; Ted held Kasey's legs while doing this to keep steady. When he was finished taking position, his cock was on top of Kasey's. 

He shifted his hips back, his cock rubbing against Kasey's as he withdrew. Then he thrusted forward, the two sensitive tips eventually meeting again and causing a rush of sensations. Both of them shuddered, Ted's knees wobbling. Jerking off with a normal-sized cock felt good, already. This, though? This felt incredible. Precum started flowing almost immediately, creating a sticky, slimy trail for Ted that made each successive thrust easier. Kasey reached his hands up and gathered precum from his own tip, and began smearing it onto both aching members, helping to keep things nice and smooth. The fact they were even being recorded faded from their minds, as cumming began to take more and more precedence.

Ted's tongue even began to loll out of his mouth, followed shortly thereafter by a strand of drool, as his body acted on autopilot. His hips continued their steady pistoning, but then started picking up speed, Kasey letting out a gentle, continuous moan. Moving such a large piece of meat was putting a strain on Ted but he gritted his teeth and kept at it, moving faster and pressing more deeply against his partner's rod. The buildup was climbing more and more, almost there, almost… Ted whimpered, he wanted to feel release so bad, he just wanted to…!

Kasey's rod suddenly erupted into a jet of hot spunk, splattering across his contorted and pleasure-wracked face and the floor behind him. Ted groaned, and after humping a little more, finally felt release wash over him as he unloaded into the air. Unlike his boyfriend, his cum flew straight over and created a pile of pale goo several feet away. It slowly oozed outward, colliding with the one Kasey made. Both boys kept cumming, though, adding to the mess. Their balls kept churning out more semen, but they began to feel pure satisfaction wash over them as their cum slowed to a dribble from the huge erections. Ted slipped off of Kasey, falling down next to him, panting. Both boy's cocks returned to their natural positions, while the remnants of their orgasms continued to leak out.

Ted, still breathing heavily, looked toward the camera. "We--We're not done yet? Uhm! We… Haven't gotten to show off our tight, pristine butts! And we've got some special guests to help loosen them up!" The two boys rolled onto their hands and knees, their small, plump butts facing the camera. Their balls forced their thighs apart a good bit, and their members hung down, reaching the floor and lying there. Ted grinned and reared back up, moving over and grabbing at Kasey's ass, spreading the cheeks to reveal his tight, pink hole. Then he got back down, and they switched roles, with Kasey moving over to spread Ted's juicy rear.

"Wow, Teddy, you look good enough to eat! In fact…" Kasey lowered his head down near his boyfriend's boypussy, and began to lap at it with slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue. He slowly presses his lips against the hole and began to make out with it, much to Ted's surprise. The receiving male's legs wobbled as his hole was stimulated in ways he'd never felt before. Precum began to dribble from his dick yet again, the sensations of having his ass eaten starting to overwhelm him. But then Kasey pulled off, much to his disappointment. The sluttier boy backed off and got back on all fours.

Right on cue, two Pokemon walked on screen from either side. On Kasey's side, a Lopunny. On Ted's, a Sylveon. Both of them had oversized packages that rivaled the boys' own, thick schlongs, yet both had aspects that made them distinct. Sylveon's balls were huge, and forced its back legs apart as they hung down, nearly the size of basketballs. Lopunny's cock was as long as the boys', but it was wider than either of theirs. Not that Ted or Kasey knew these details. 

Lopunny knelt down behind Kasey, and Sylveon stood behind Ted. The eager male 'Mons got in close and, just as Kasey had done to Ted, began to bathe the virgin holes in saliva. Their tongues slurped all over the outside, and then began to push in. Kasey and Ted both found themselves letting out voiceless groans when their openings were finally penetrated by the soft, slimy tongues of the Pokemon behind them. Ted whimpered as even more precum flowed from his cock, and Kasey noticed the same thing.

To Ted's disappointment, Sylveon's loving tongue withdrew. He then felt Sylveon's front paws on his butt, indicating the Pokemon reared up. The huge cock was right at his hole. He finally got an idea of how big it was… How big he and Kasey were. There was no way it was going to fit! This was all just talk! The fact that even the throbbing tip was twice the size of the opening told him nothing was going to come of this. But then he felt Sylveon push in.

A loud, girly moan flew from Ted's mouth as he felt his hole spread, nearly split, by Sylveon's massive cock. His upper half collapsed as the unbelievable realization flew through his shaky head: The tip was inside him! It stretched him out, causing new, overwhelming sensations that made him see colors and pant and gasp and… Crave even more! Luckily, Sylveon seemed eager to oblige, adjusting his paws on Ted's back and then humping into the human, forcing more of his prick inside. Disappointment washed over the boy when he felt Sylveon pull out, followed by a feeling of emptiness, but then Sylveon thrusted back in and made it farther than before. The boy's mind went blank while cum rocketed out of his cock, quickly creating a growing puddle of the stuff. Sylveon began to get into a rhythm of fucking Ted, who couldn't resist at all anymore.

Looking over and seeing Ted get fucked was unbelievably hot to Kasey. Lopunny had continued to lick and suck his boypussy, the pool of precum continuing to grow. Like with Ted, he felt some dissatisfaction when the tongue stopped pleasuring his hole. Then he felt the Lopunny's member begin to press on it. It barely fit between his boyish cheeks. There was still no way he’d-- Kasey's mouth suddenly opened but nothing could come out. Lopunny shoved himself inside. Pain and pleasure collided in Kasey's mind, as Lopunny grabbed Kasey's hips. The Pokemon pulled back and rocked backwards, hefting Kasey up and bringing the boy into his lap. This just caused Kasey to take in every inch of Lopunny's girth at once, his stomach bulging and his cock pouring out precum. Lopunny could feel his fucktoy's butt against his pelvis, and knew it was time for fun.

He moved himself and Kasey around to face the camera, his paws coming down to hold Kasey's thighs. He grunted and lifted the boy up, then brought him down. This caused Kasey to moan loudly, his cock erupting in a fountain of gooey cum. Ted's orgasm had only just subsided, leaving a sizable mess beneath him, and now Kasey was contributing to it with a twitching erection that spurted out shot after shot of hot jizz, landing on and around the couple. But it didn't stop Lopunny from lifting and pulling him. Bringing the boy up the fat shaft, only to tug him back down onto it. Lopunny picked up a rhythm faster than Sylveon, rapidly moving Kasey up and down his cock, eager to empty his nuts deep inside the tight human.

The two boys moaned and whimpered and sighed as their asses were taken by Pokemon. Their holes were stretched beyond belief and being abused by fat dicks, but they were hard as ever! Kasey leaned back to kiss Lopunny, while Ted's body instinctively rocked against Sylveon as much as possible to match those full, deep thrusts. All four of them were sweating. The room was already a comfortable level of warmth, and all the exertion building up heat wasn't helping. A heavy, musky scent was also beginning to fill the air, just like the one outside, back at the wall. It intoxicated the boys who began to zone out as their holes just kept being fucked! Over and over, seemingly without end. These Pokemon were like machines, roughly driving into them again and again and again. Their balls smacked and collided, and hips met with young, plump asses, filling the area with sounds that only added to the sexual energy that was building up.

All of them had forgotten they were on camera, so utterly lost in the depths of ecstasy. Ted and Kasey continued to be overwhelmed with orgasms, their balls churning as their bruised prostates continued to be roughly massaged, cocks occasionally twitching and letting another sizable spurt of pale goop fly out. Their mouths hung agape, tongues out, eyes rolled back. The Pokemon found themselves getting closer, effectively masturbating with the bodies of their human partners. Both of them let out familiar noises, labored and strained “S-syl!” and “Loooo…” sounds. And just like their starting order, Sylveon again came first.

The Fairy ‘Mon brought himself down closer to Ted and let out heavy breaths, humping him just a few… More… Times…! His balls collided with Ted’s on one final thrust, shriveling ever so slightly, as the cock swelled a little. Cum rushed along the shaft and then out, into the warm insides of the pinned boy. The seed flooded his ass and poured in without ceasing, Sylveon doing a couple minor thrusts but mostly staying put. He had worked so hard to relieve his balls of their fullness, and now he had finally gotten to take that opportunity. Not that Ted could appreciate that. He didn’t even register Sylveon breeding him, bar the sensation of the hot semen that was quickly filling his belly. He was drooling, now, and a lewd but happy grin sat on his face.

While Sylveon filled up Ted, Lopunny was just about done with Kasey, too. The unsatisfied Pokemon stopped making out with Kasey, whose tongue continued to loll out of his mouth, and changed to holding his hips. His whimpering continued as he tightly held the boy, clutching him, and driving the girthy shaft straight up into Kasey’s battered insides. Changing grip was just what he needed, as it allowed the bunny Pokemon to bring his partner down with more and more force, and the human’s belly subsequently bulged each time Lopunny bottomed out. It was more than easy to see the phallic shape stretching Kasey’s belly, though that wouldn’t be true for long, since Lopunny too found the familiar ecstasy of an orgasm beginning to overwhelm him.

Moans of relief could be heard while Lopunny suddenly shifted to quick, shallow moves. Kasey slid up and down his dick very quickly, and inside of the boy, large globs of cum shot out in a couple rapid spurts. Lopunny let out a gasp, and yanked Kasey all the way down, clutching him tightly as the rest of his seed flowed up into the hapless, sweaty male. Sylveon relaxed, and Lopunny’s arms fell from Kasey. Both Pokemon panted, the boys nearly blacking out. Their minds had been utterly overwhelmed by pleasure, and now it was over. The thick, musky haze continued to hang in the room, as all four slowly caught their breath. Kasey laid back against Lopunny while Ted stayed pinned beneath Sylveon.

Whatever had compelled Kasey to speak before, almost began to poke at him. Not directly. It was trying to coax him from inside, driving him to speak. His mind was quickly fading, his body entirely exhausted as it rightly should be from cumming so much and being pounded like that. In the meantime, the Pokemon seemed to know what to do. Sylveon steadily backed away from Ted, causing him to let out a gasp; he’d already become accustomed to his hole being full. Both their cocks were half-flaccid, the former’s still inside the latter’s ass, and the latter’s belly more than bloated with plenty of semen. But as the Fairy-type began to dislodge his cock, cum began to leak out. It took one good tug, before Sylveon broke free. Ted let out a groan, and collapsed over, partly into the sizable cum puddle he had made. His tight, virginal anus was now stretched open, and the seed that had simply been oozing around the blockage now poured from his gaping hole. A mild soreness began to set in, too, as Sylveon’s rough treatment caught up with the human; it wasn’t helped by Sylveon using a paw to spread Ted’s rear and show it off for the camera, either.

In a similar fashion, Lopunny brought his hands back up to Kasey’s thighs. The boy’s head craned around to look at him. Lopunny looked down, and kissed him, before lifting him up. Kasey let out an “Uh?” sound, wondering if they were going to go for another round, but Lopunny just pulled Kasey off his cock. Like Ted, Kasey couldn’t help but let out a cute, high-pitched whimper when Lopunny’s thick rod left his asshole. Cum began to spill from Kasey, as Lopunny spun him around so they were facing each other, then lowered him back down in front of the half-chubby rod. Kasey thought Lopunny was done there, but then the Pokemon’s hands moved down and spread his ass, showing off just how much damage had been done. Fitting given the size difference, more cum had left Ted’s butt, yet Kasey’s hole was far more stretched and open thanks to Lopunny’s heftier ‘equipment’.

Kasey looked back, and saw the camera. “O-oh…! Um.” His ‘memory’ had been jogged, as words began to flow from his mouth while he looked back. “I hope you had as much fun as we did. Though I doubt you came as much as we did.” An instinctive smirk followed that. “We’ll see ya next time, thanks for cumming…” He weakly wiggled his round butt, still very sore from the rough treatment it got. 

“Very good, Kasey and Ted.” The voice that had initiated this session spoke again. “That was definitely ‘star’ material. And thank you, to Lopunny and Sylveon. You both did well.” Lopunny steadily moved Kasey off of himself and got back up, as him and Sylveon slowly strolled back behind the curtains once-again. All that was left was the two boys. “You both are absolutely keepers. I’ll have to make sure you star in another video sometime soon. Once you’ve recovered, of course. So for now, I’ll return you both to the Hallway of Delights…”

Kasey got a happy grin on his face. “Ooh, I can’t wait to be a star! And with Teddy too?! We’re gonna make an awesome couple! … W-wait, huh?!” He realized what he was saying, and shook his head to help clear his thoughts. “H-Hallway of Delights?! W-wait, is that the place I was?! But that’s--!” The lights in the room began to dim. Kasey looked at Ted who continued to lie on the floor, still in a stupor after everything that happened to him. “Teddy-- Ted, wake up! We need to get out of here! We’re gonna be trapped here!” But his attempts at coercion were in vain. Darkness enshrouded the entire set, and Kasey found himself falling into unconsciousness. Knowing his return to the wall was forthcoming, a thought entered his mind just before he faded out. Was this all a punishment for watching Wally’s video, or a reward for finding it?


End file.
